Astérisques et périls
by LadyBisounours
Summary: Je déteste faire des résumés. A chaque fois, j'ai l'impression d'écrire la problématique d'une dissertation. Bon. Encore une fois, Cuddy pleure. Encore une fois, House en est la cause. Mais cette fois, ce sera différent. Probablement Two Shots !


Yo !

Pour fêter la fin de la fin du monde (je vous laisse méditer là-dessus), voici la première partie de ce qui sera probablement un Two Shots. Enfin, on verra bien. Oui, on verra bien, parce-qu'on est toujours **en vie** ! « Si l'on devait parier sa vie sur la fin du monde, on devrait parier qu'elle n'aura pas lieu » a dit quelqu'un de remarquablement intelligent, que je ne citerai pas (là encore, vous pouvez méditer). Et, de cette même personne, **a qui on devrait décerner un Oscar, ou un prix Nobel, ou ce que vous voulez** : « Tous ceux qui y croient auront l'air con le 22 décembre. » Bon, c'est moins poétique, j'admets. Et le site censure les gros mots. Suspense...

Pour en revenir à cette première partie, le titre ''Astérisques et périls'' vient d'un délire en 3ème en cours d'Histoire, parce-qu'on avait des astérisques (= *) dans le cours et que **quelqu'un** a ressenti le besoin de faire ce trait d'humour pratiquement à chaque fois - il a bien fallu 6 mois pour que quelqu'un comprenne. (Pour information générale : A tes risques et périls)

Hier, mon chauffeur de bus m'a souhaité de bonnes vacances. A votre avis, pourquoi je suis debout à 6 heures du mat' ? Hein ? Passons.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Je l'avais oublié dans un petit coin de mon disque dur, alors je ne m'en souviens plus. J'espère juste qu'il est pas trop merdique.

Bonnes fêtes à tous !

* * *

**ASTERISQUES ET PERILS**

Il soupira, appuyé contre la porte en verre, une main hésitante posée sur la poignée. Il pouvait la voir, recroquevillée dans un fauteuil, à la vue de tous -même s'il était l'unique spectateur. Elle pleurait. Et il n'en était pas fière. Il avait déjà fait pleurer des femmes, mais c'était des patientes, des parentes d'un patient, ou bien ses propres petites amies, et Cameron à la limite, bien qu'il n'en soit pas sûr. Mais elle… Non, en réalité, elle était comme toute les autres. Quoiqu'il la voyait quand même tous les jours. Bon, Cameron aussi. Mais puisqu'il n'était pas certain de l'avoir faite pleurer, celle-la…

Être là, sans trop savoir pourquoi, à la voir pleurer et à essayer de trouver une raison pour justifier le fait que cela lui fasse quelque chose, commençait à sérieusement l'agacer. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il aperçut Cameron, accompagnée de deux adultes, qui semblait le chercher. Et il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler, et encore moins de devoir expliquer à ces deux parents pourquoi il avait dit à leur fils qu'il allait ''crever et que pour une ordure comme lui, c'était tant mieux''. En fin de compte, il avait fait pleurer pas mal de personnes, aujourd'hui. Mais bon, le gamin était un sale adolescent complètement idiot qui avait violé sa copine, alors… Néanmoins, la vision de la jeune femme et des parents lui fonçant droit dessus le fit réagir, et dans un sursaut il leur offrit un sourire hypocrite avant de pousser la porte et de s'enfermer dans le bureau de sa supérieur. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était au moins aussi coincé que s'il était resté de l'autre côté, avec Cuddy qui avait juste relevé la tête en entendant la porte se fermer avant de fondre en larmes à nouveau. Il soupira. Il détestait entendre quelqu'un pleurer.

- Laissez-moi dormir ! parvint à articuler Cuddy entre deux sanglots alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps.

- D'accord, répondit-il avec détachement en haussant les épaules et en amorçant un geste vers la sortie.

Mais les pleurs de sa supérieure redoublèrent d'intensité, et il lui sembla apercevoir Cameron de l'autre côté de la porte qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Il expira alors tout l'air qui se trouvait dans ses poumons, en faisant un maximum de bruit pour exprimer son irritation, puis il fit volte face et s'avachit dans un fauteuil face à Lisa, de l'autre côté de son bureau.

Le silence les berça pendant quelques minutes, les larmes de la jeune femme s'étant taries, et le diagnosticien le brisa lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de sa supérieur.

- Ça m'étonnerait vraiment que vous parveniez à dormir, d'une part parce-que vous avez l'air bien trop… déprimée pour ça, et d'autre part parce-qu'il est quoi, trois heures de l'après-midi ? se justifia-t-il en écartant les bras.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale.

- Ah non, reprit-il, il est très exactement quatre heures trente-sept. Eh, j'ai fini ma journée moi !

- Laissez-moi tranquille… hoqueta-t-elle.

- Hors de question.

Elle lui jeta un regard plein d'espoir.

- Ne vous vexez pas, ne put-il pas s'empêcher de dire, mais ce n'est pas à cause de votre état si je reste là, hein, c'est juste parce-que ma larbine préférée trouve amusant de patienter devant la porte de votre bureau…

Une perle salée vit le jour au coin de l'œil de la jeune femme puis glissa le long de sa joue avant d'être suivie par un long filet glacé. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne prenait jamais le temps de réfléchir avant d'ouvrir la bouche ? House se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieur. Il n'était qu'un imbécile. Bon, ça, il le savait déjà. Mais après tout, elle aussi elle le savait ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle prenait si sérieusement toutes les répliques idiotes qu'il lui envoyait en pleine figure à longueur de temps ? Il la dévisagea en silence, et ce qu'il vit le perturba. Lisa Ann Cuddy, celle qui était forte, celle qui avait le pouvoir dans cet hôpital, la seule personne au monde qui arrivait à à le freiner lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à faire des grosses erreurs, semblait… effondrée. Une idée terrible germa dans l'esprit du diagnosticien. Cuddy était médecin, si elle voulait, elle pouvait acquérir une dose trop importante de médicaments et… Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais en même temps il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi déprimée et au bord du gouffre.

- Dites, vous n'allez pas faire une… grosse bêtise ? s'assura-t-il. Du genre… vous suicider ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien vous faire ? pleurnicha la jeune femme.

House soupira :

- Vous me manqueriez.

- C'est pas vrai, répliqua-t-elle.

Il gémit.

- C'est pour ça que je suis cynique et désagréable, répliqua-t-il. Quand vous dites des choses gentilles aux gens, tout le monde est persuadé que vous ne le pensez pas. Quand vous balancez des saloperies à tour de bras, personne ne se plaint que vous êtes hypocrite.

Il souleva ses jambes et les posa lourdement sur le bureau, puis sortit son flacon de Vicodin pour en gober un comprimer. Rien que le ''plop'' qui retentissait lorsqu'il faisait sauter le couvercle contribuait à apaiser sa douleur. Il agita les médicaments sous le nez de la jeune femme.

- Vous en voulez ? proposa-t-il. D'habitude, je ne partage pas. Mais là, vous n'avez vraiment l'air pas bien.

Elle dédaigna son offre au profit de la boite de mouchoir. A contre-cœur, il décida de se montrer un peu humain.

- Racontez-moi tout, lâcha-t-il en prenant de grands airs de psy et en ignorant le regard affligé qu'elle lui lança -mais peut-être était-ce dû à ses pieds sur le bureau.

- J'ai rien à dire, renifla-t-elle. Vous avez été… cruel.

Ok.

- Je ne le pensais pas, dit-il.

C'était vrai. Du moins, il supposait que ça l'était, étant donné qu'il ne se souvenait même pas de ce qu'il lui avait dit. C'était bien une preuve que ça ne signifiait rien pour lui, non ? Cuddy détourna la tête, tenta de s'essuyer les yeux avec le mouchoir, puis s'enferma dans un mutisme brisé par ses sanglots qui revenaient en force. House jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, puis se dévissa le cou pour savoir si Cameron était toujours derrière la porte. Apparemment, il n'y avait personne. Mais il n'allait pas partir et laisser sa supérieur comme ça, si ? Se maudissant d'être ''aussi'' émotif, il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Et, d'un coup, il eu une illumination. Les cours de psychologie à la fac ! Ça devrait aider, non ? Il se rembrunit lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il les avaient tous sécher. Sauf un. Celui qui avait été dispensé à la place d'un cours d'endocrinologie. Il eut un sourire moqueur au souvenir de cet épisode. Parmi tous les étudiants qui suivaient ce cours sur les maladies infectieuses d'un œil morne, il y en avait une qui était ''écœurée de la vie'', pour reprendre ses dires devant ce changement d'emploi du temps de dernière minute. Son regard se posa sur Cuddy. A à peine vingt ans, elle savait déjà comment elle voulait s'orienter.

Bon. Donc, ce cours. Il fit de toute ses forces appel à sa mémoire. Il en allait de pouvoir quitter ce bureau avant le lendemain matin, et si possible la conscience un peu tranquille. C'était un cours… sur la communication. Avec des astérisques. Oh oui, il se rappelait très bien des astérisques. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait que de ça. Son front se crispa tandis qu'il essayait de retrouver ce qui suivait les petites étoiles.

''La communication entre deux individus est essentielle. Tous être vivant possède la faculté de communiquer, et ce de différentes manières.'' Ouais, c'était _plus ou moins_ ça. Il doutait quand même fermement que deux branches d'un arbre puissent se taper la discute ensemble. Après tout, ce cours remontait à quelques millénaires, alors il s'était peut-être trompé. Ou alors ce n'était pas du tout ça.

Bon, première astérisque… La parole. ''L'une des plus évidentes ficelle dans la communication, mais pas la seule. La parole permet d'exprimer différentes émotions, des idées développées ou non, des…'' Le reste il s'en fichait. Alors...

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il à Cuddy, et il ne se rendit compte de l'absurdité de sa question qu'après l'avoir posée.

Elle ne répondit pas, toujours en larmes. Cette femme avait une _énorme_ capacité à pleurer. Il n'aurait pas cru ça possible. Première astérisque, éliminée.

Ensuite… les gestes. ''La gestuelle permet de…'' A tout hasard, de communiquer. Ok.

Il focalisa son attention sur Lisa. Elle pleurait. Est-ce que c'était considéré comme un geste ? Ou comme une action ? Il laissa échapper un grognement d'agacement, mais la jeune femme ne l'entendit pas. C'était des conneries, tout ça. Évidemment qu'il en faisait, des gestes, et elle aussi… En attendant, ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Astérisque deux, éliminée.

La troisième… Impossible de s'en souvenir. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais été attentif en cours de psycho - ou plutôt qu'il n'avait pas été attentif dans le seul et unique cours de psycho auquel il ait jamais assisté. Ça ne servait à rien, on oubliait tout, et le peu qui subsistait était d'une inutilité flagrante. En bref, il avait perdu son temps.

- Vous voulez un câlin ? proposa-t-il brusquement.

Si ça, ça ne la faisait pas réagir, c'était vraiment qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il se préparait à recevoir en pleine figure le pot de stylo, ou son portable, ou peut-être même un de ses talons aiguilles - peut on vraiment savoir ?- , mais rien ne vint. Astérisque numéro un : pire qu'éliminée, carrément hors jeu. Une astérisque qui laisse passer sa deuxième chance de se faire valoir est une mauvaise astérisque. On s'en souviendra. Il décida alors de mettre en pratique une seconde version de la deuxième astérisque et fit descendre ses jambes d'un étage avant de se relever -difficilement et en soufflant bruyamment- , puis il contourna le bureau de la jeune femme. Là, à côté d'elle, il hésita un instant et se pencha en avant pour la serrer maladroitement contre lui. L'étreinte n'était censée ne durer qu'un instant et encourager la jeune médecin à avoir une quelconque réaction, mais House se sentit plutôt mal et décontenancé lorsqu'elle passa ses deux bras autour de son cou et se blottit contre lui tout en piquant une énième crise de larmes.

- Euh… ne parvint-il qu'à prononcer, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Après tout, sa méthode était arrivée au but espéré, à quelques exceptions près. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était absolument pas le but fixé, mais puisque le but _petit b)_ de sa venue dans le bureau était justement d'arriver à un but, quel qu'il soit... (le but du _petit a)_ étant d'échapper aux griffes acérées de Cameron)…

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le lâche, maintenant, et qu'éventuellement elle lui balance ses quatre vérités en pleine face avant de lui enfoncer le talon aiguisé de son escarpin en plein cœur ; mais elle se contenta de rester là, contre lui, à pleurer. Il prit donc les devants, s'écartant d'elle, mais elle le retint par la chemise.

- Vous me devez bien ça, souffla-t-elle.

Il admit la chose en levant les yeux au ciel et en grimaçant, mais ne protesta pas. Du moins pas pendant les cinq premières secondes.

- Eh, mais je suis handicapé, moi ! se récria-t-il. Je ne peux pas rester debout et courbé éternellement, c'est mon médecin qui me l'a dit.

Elle sourit alors à travers ses larmes, en le laissant se redresser, et il savoura son sourire.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Il se retint de lui dire qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait et qu'il était même à l'origine de son mal être, et préféra employer un ton bourru.

- J'ai pas dit que c'était fini, lâcha-t-il.

Il la fit se lever en tirant légèrement sur son chemisier, puis s'assit à sa place, se cala au fond du fauteuil et ouvrit les bras. Elle lui lança un regard interloqué. Il soupira et fit semblant d'être excédé pour cacher sa gêne, puis l'attira vers lui. Assise en travers de ses genoux, répartissant au maximum son poids sur sa bonne jambe, elle mit quelques minutes à se décontracter mais finit par se blottir contre lui.

- C'est la première fois que vous êtes vraiment gentil avec moi, murmura-t-elle pendant qu'il lui caressait distraitement le dos.

- Et la première fois que j'étais vraiment méchant ? ajouta-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

- C'est pas la première fois que je pleure à cause de vous, lui avoua-t-elle en essayant de diluer cette annonce par un ton léger.

Il fut bien plus touché par cette déclaration qu'il n'aurait osé le reconnaître.

- J'ai déjà été gentil, répliqua-t-il pour briser le silence qui menaçait de s'installer.

- Vraiment ? murmura-t-elle sans effectuer le moindre geste.

- Je vous ai aidée à chercher un donneur, j'ai…

- Je vous l'avais demandé, House. Là, c'est la première fois que vous êtes gentil… spontanément.

- Je ne suis pas gentil spontanément.

- Je sais. Et… Je sais que dans quelques minutes vous allez essayer d'être dispensé de consultations… Mais…

Il la laissa chercher ses mots en silence.

- Mais malgré tout, merci, finit-elle.

Et puis tout se passa très vite. Il eut chaud. Trop chaud. Et pas chaud genre ''je suis aux bahamas et il fait 40°C à l'ombre'', ni la chaleur qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il voyait Stacy. C'était une chaleur étouffante, plombante, qui lui donnait l'impression désagréable que son sang coagulait dans ses vaisseaux. Il s'agrippa à Cuddy pour ne pas s'évanouir. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, sa jambe aussi, il chercha d'une main hagarde son flacon de Vicodin mais ne le trouva pas.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Lisa.

Non. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Elle était trop proche, trop… Il se maintint à elle pour se relever, elle suivit le mouvement et le soutint brièvement avant qu'il ne s'écarte violemment et, aidé de sa cane, se ruhe vers la porte, sous l'œil interloqué de sa supérieure. Il traversa le hall d'une traite, la poitrine prête à exploser, ne prêtant aucune attention à ceux qui se passait autour de lui. Il ignora Cameron qui fonçait sur lui, franchit les portes vitrées et se retrouva sur le parking, en T-shirt, au mois de décembre. Les escaliers supportaient une épaisse couche de verglas, et il tenta de les descendre du mieux qu'il pu, ignorant l'accès réservé aux personnes handicapées qui semblait encore plus dangereux. Le froid qui piquait sa peau eut néanmoins le mérite de calmer sa température corporelle et d'apaiser son mal de crâne. Il s'enferma dans sa voiture, pantelant, et appuya son front contre le volant glacé. Là, il s'obligea à retrouver une respiration régulière.

Soudain, il entendit le bruit des talons aiguilles qu'il connaissait bien. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Cuddy, perchée dix centimètres plus haut que la moyenne, tentait laborieusement de descendre les escaliers glissant sans s'étaler par terre. House soupira. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle venait, elle ? Alors qu'une demie heure plus tôt, elle était en larmes dans son bureau ? Elle allait lui poser plein de questions, insister pour savoir ce qui s'était passé, en bref : elle allait lui pomper l'air. Il s'apprêtait à mettre le contact et à s'éclipser en vitesse lorsqu'il entendit un cri. Il se retourna et vit Lisa allongée dans la neige, peinant à se relever, sa cheville dans une position anatomiquement incorrect.

Il alluma le moteur, démarra et quitta l'hôpital, sans accorder d'autres regards à la jeune femme.

* * *

Pour la prochaine fin du monde bidon, je ferai un truc gore. (HUMOUR + HORS-SUJET. On me pardonne, hein ? Parce-qu'il est 6h du mat et que je suis pas en vacances... Je vous laisse, je vais chercher un mouchoir.)


End file.
